1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fans, and more particularly to an apparatus for and a method of controlling a fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional fans are driven in a constant manner at a wind velocity and in a wind amount determined according to a mode selected by a user. As a result, the user may be uncomfortable after a long time use of the fan. In severe cases, the human body may be adversely affected. Consequently, the conventional fans have a disadvantage that an agreeable wind can not be obtained.